Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine including:
a cutting mechanism; PA1 a hitching structure intended to be connected to the hitching device of a motor vehicle; PA1 a carrying beam connected on the one hand to the hitching structure by means of a first articulation and on the other hand to the cutting mechanism by means of a second articulation; PA1 a lightening device including an elastically deformable element connected on the one hand to the hitching structure by means of a third articulation and on the other hand to the cutting mechanism by means of a fourth articulation; PA1 a locking device intended: PA1 the pivoting of the hitching structure with respect to the carrying beam about the longitudinal axis of the first articulation, and PA1 the pivoting of the carrying beam with respect to the cutting mechanism about the longitudinal axis of the second articulation. PA1 the locking device includes a limiter intended to limit the pivoting of the hitching structure with respect to the carrying beam about the longitudinal axis of the first articulation; PA1 the limiter is connected, at one of its ends, to the hitching structure by means of a seventh articulation and, at the other of its ends, to the carrying beam in a sliding manner by means of a connection including a journal of longitudinal axis at least substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the first articulation, which journal is guided in at least one oblong hole lying at least substantially near the middle part of said carrying beam; PA1 there are provided two oblong holes in which the ends of the journal are guided, and the longitudinal axis of each oblong hole extends at least substantially at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the first articulation; PA1 the locking device includes a latch intended simultaneously to lock the pivoting of the hitching structure with respect to the carrying beam about the longitudinal axis of the first articulation and the pivoting of the carrying beam with respect to the cutting mechanism about the longitudinal axis of the second articulation; such a latch makes it possible, with a single manual action, to place the cutting machine in a set-down position in order to set it down; PA1 the latch includes a lever connected, at one of its ends, to the limiter by means of an eighth articulation of longitudinal axis coincident with the longitudinal axis of the journal; PA1 the lever includes a first bearing surface at its other end and a second bearing surface situated between this first bearing surface and the eighth articulation; PA1 in the set-down position, the first bearing surface of the lever bears on the cutting mechanism, in so doing, the upward pivoting of the carrying beam, that is to say the pivoting in the clockwise direction about the longitudinal axis of the second articulation, is blocked; PA1 in the set-down position, the second bearing surface of the lever bears against a stop provided on the carrying beam; in so doing, the pivoting of the hitching structure toward the cutting mechanism, that is to say in the clockwise direction about the longitudinal axis of the first articulation, is blocked; PA1 said stop provided on the carrying beam is situated between the two oblong holes in which the journal is guided; PA1 in the set-down position, in order to adjust the position of the hitching structure, provision is made for: PA1 in a position other than the set-down position, the lever is retracted in such a way as to allow, on the one hand, the carrying beam to pivot with respect to the hitching structure about the longitudinal axis of the first articulation and, on the other hand, the cutting mechanism to pivot with respect to the carrying beam about the longitudinal axis of the second articulation; PA1 in a position other than the set-down position, the lever is retracted in such a way that its longitudinal axis is substantially coincident with the longitudinal axis of the limiter; PA1 the hitching structure includes two lower hitching points and, in the set-down position, the lower hitching point furthest from the cutting mechanism is situated lower down than the lower hitching point closest to said cutting mechanism so as to make the cutting machine easier to hitch to the motor vehicle.
to lock the pivoting of the hitching structure with respect to the carrying beam about the longitudinal axis of the first articulation, PA2 to lock the pivoting of the cutting mechanism with respect to the carrying beam about the longitudinal axis of the second articulation. PA2 the limiter to be of adjustable length and/or PA2 the lever to be of adjustable length and/or PA2 the second bearing surface to be adjustable and/or PA2 the stop to be adjustable;